OCs Ova 1!
by Anelisse Lovegood
Summary: Descripcion de mis OCs par Historias de Inazuma Eleven


Mis OCs!De Inazuma Eleven!: Tengo una extraña fascinacion por todas que no puedo decidir cual me gusta mas XD:

.Bando Yoshino: Una chica pelo castaña que usualmente ocupa su cabello suelto, ojos verdes( anteriormente miel pero heredo una enfermedad de los ojos). Sus ropas suelen ser muy de moda: Leggins de animal print, camisas con mensajes que ella misma hace. Tiene 14 años, su cumpleaños es 08/09/97 Su familia es la Típica familia disfuncional, tiene dos hermanos mayores que la sobre-protegen demasiado, una hermanita menor y dos intentos de padres que no le prestan atencion en lo mas minimo. Futbolista de la seleccion de apollo: Inazuma Japon 2: Delantera, sus tecnicas son regidas por el fuego. Su pareja: Goenji... Cosas que le gustan de ella: Su cabello cuando esta suelto, el olor que emana de el, sus ojos, su sonrisa ingenua, sus besos. En varios fics se presentara como una especie de amor "extremadamente pasional".

.Rin Aldena: Hermana menor de Fidio, pelo cafe caramelo liso que ocupa siempre con una media cola, ojos celestes. Sus ropas suelen ser muy bohemias (Proviene de una de las mayores capitales de la moda: Milán). Tiene 14 años, su cumpleaños es 01/06/97 Famila: padres divorciados: Razon principal por la cual recibe cartas de su madre que simplemente son para ultrajarla, 3 hermanos mayores que no supieron de ella en 7 años. Ex manager de Orpheus, corriente seleccionada de Inazuma Japon 2: Defensa, tecnicas regidas por el viento. Su pareja: Fubuki... Cosas que le gustan de ella: Sus ojos, su sonrisa, cuando se suelta el cabello, cuando canta (Canta mejor que nadie) Su perfume. En todos los fics terminan siendo la pareja mas dócil denominada por mi "Amor extremadamente tierno"

.Minako Seiya:Hermana de Tobitaka, pelirroja, cabello medio, largisimo, que toda la vida ocupa al natural. Ropas de una persona ruda, aunque tambien pueden ser muy refinadas. Tiene 14 años y medio, su cumpleaños es 13/12/97 Su familia: Abandonada a la edad de 5 años con Tobitaka, ambos han sido tratados muy mal en la vida. Seleccionada para Inazuma Japon 2: Centro campo (ella si puede golpear a un balon) tecnicas con ningun elemento predilecto. Su pareja: Kazemaru... Cosas que le gustan de ella: El color de su cabello, sus labios, cuando se viste refinada, cuando toca la guitarra, su piel. En todos los fics suelen ser una pareja extraña por eso la llamo "Pareja de frikis"

.Sayumi Tikayu: Chica de alta sociedad de Inazuma. Cabello corto, ondulado, cafe tierra, siempre con una bandita en forma de diadema, ojos naranja. Se viste de una manera muy prolija pero corriente acorde a su edad, tiene 14 años, su cumpleaños es 12/07/97. Padres que intentan consertirla sin su consentimiento. Hija única. Capitana de Inazuma Japon 2. Centro campo, tecnicas imperiales. Su pareja: Kidou... Cosas que le gustan de ella: Su sonrisa, su vestimenta, sus ojos, su carisma, el olor de su cabello, su piel cuando se sonroja. En los fics suelen hablar de una manera muy aristócrata pero a lo largo del tiempo dejan ese habito! Denominada "pareja de sociedad"

.Cassandra Jhones: Extranjera, reconocida modelo de blogs alrededor del mundo. Cabello rubio, ni liso ni ondulado,ojos cafe, apegada a un sweater que la hace ver una "geek". Ropas muy modernas pero tambien retro. Tiene 15 años, su cumpleaños es 24/08/96. Suele ser marcada como la chica de la familia "maldita" ya que su mama se encargo de bajar el linaje de su familia en su ciudad natal: Cardiff. Anteriormente fan cercana de la seleccion de Inglaterra. Seleccionada para Inazuma Japon ya que fue nacionalizada (junto con Rin) Defensa, saca tecnicas de Inglaterra y las mejora. Su pareja. Edgar... Cosas que le gustan de ella: Su mirada, su tez tenue, su sweater de geek, sus ojos, su mirada, el olor de sus ropas. A ellos los marco como un amor de caché o amor de ricos! Pero su mejor denominacion es "Amor ingles"

.Maki Horoshi: Chica de campo, paso la mitad de su vida entre bosques y simplezas, jamas le falto algo. Cabello plata liso largo, ojos acua, su cabello siempre recogido por una cola que tiende a poner al lado derecho de su cabeza. Sus vestimentas suelen ser muy campiranas pero con un toque moderno ya que aun siendo nueva en la ciudad aprendió muy rápido. Tiene 14 años, cumpleaños 18/07/97. Llamada por muchos "Twiggy" Ya que su complexión de cuerpo es muy delgado. Ex-capitana de Inazuma Japón 2. Defensa-Delantera sus tecnicas Hisatsu suelen ser variadas (es la chica de esta seleccion que tiene mas). Su pareja Fidio... Cosas que le gustan de ella: Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su forma de ser, sus ropas, el olor que desprenden de sus ropas. Esta pareja siempre se conoce en la FFI y siempre son llamados como "El amor extranjero"


End file.
